defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanson
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Lynn, Massachussetts, United States |billed = |trainer = |debut = WCPW Loaded #24 |debut_date=7 July 2017 |final=WCPW Loaded #32 |final_date=3 October 2017 |matches=9 |win=8 |draw=0 |loss=1 }}Hanson is an American professional wrestler who appeared for Defiant Wrestling as part of the tag team War Machine with his partner Ray Rowe. Professional wrestling career What Culture Pro Wrestling Hanson, along with his tag team partner, Ray Rowe, debuted in WCPW on an episode of Loaded, facing The Swords of Essex, before the match Will Ospreay announced that the Swords would defend their WCPW Tag Team Championships, during the match, Scott Wainwright was injured, leaving Ospreay to defend the titles alone, War Machine won the match and the titles. Over the next couple months, War Machine defeated several teams, such as The Kings of the North, Die Jungen Löwen, Liam Slater & Moose, mostly under "War Machine Rules!". At Refuse to Lose, War Machine defeated The Young Bucks to retain the WCPW Tag Titles, but after the match, WCPW Hardcore Champion, Primate came out to retrieve his Hardcore title, having left it on the announce table earlier that night, War Machine refused to return Primate's Hardcore title, until Jimmy Havoc came out and challenged War Machine to a match for the WCPW Tag Titles on Loaded, saying it won't be under "War Machine Rules!", it would be under "Jimmy Havoc Rules!" On the Penultimate episode of Loaded, Jimmy Havoc, Primate and War Machine fought eachother in a brutal match, when Havoc duct taped Hanson's arm to the barricade, Rowe was left to fight on his own, but was pinned after a powerbomb through 2 steel chairs from Primate and a Diving Boot Stomp from Havoc, causing War Machine to lose the tag titles, after the match, all 4 men showed a sign of respect by fist bumping eachother. Appearances Matches In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Sin City Plunge ** Spin Kick of Doom * Signature Moves ** Cartwheel Lariat ** Diving Splash ** Handsome Slam ** Handspring Back Elbow ** Modified Cannonball ** Moonsault ** Running Corner Lariat, sometimes repeated to multiple opponents in opposite corners ** Snake Eyes * With Ray Rowe ** Double Team Finishing Moves *** Fallout (Belly-to-Back Suplex (Rowe)/Diving Leg Drop (Hanson) Combination) *** Pop-Up (Rowe) dropped into a Powerslam (Hanson) ** Double Team Signature Moves *** Delayed German Suplex (Rowe)/Springboard Lariat (Hanson) Combination *** Double Chokeslam *** Hanson Powerbombs Rowe onto a grounded opponent *** Rowe Body Slams Hanson onto a grounded opponent *** Rowe throws Hanson into an opponent seated in the corner * Nicknames ** "War Beard" Championships and accomplishments * Brew City Wrestling ** BCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Raymond Rowe * Chaotic Wrestling ** Chaotic Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** Chaotic Wrestling Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Psycho * Millenium Wrestling Federation ** MWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** MWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Beau Douglas * New Japan Pro Wrestling ** IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Raymond Rowe * NWA New England ** NWA New England Television Championship (1 time) ** NWA New England Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Beau Douglas * New England Championship Wrestling ** NECW Television Championship (2 times) ** IRON 8 Championship (2010) * New England Wrestling Alliance ** NEWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Northeast Wrestling ** NEW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Ranked him #108 of the top 500 Singles Wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ray Rowe ** Top Prospect Tournament (2014) * Ultimate Championship Wrestling ** UCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Beau Douglas * VIP Wrestling ** VIP Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Raymond Rowe * WhatCulture Pro Wrestling ** WCPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ray Rowe * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance ** XWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Other Titles ** OW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Psycho Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:Defiant Tag Team Champions Category:2017 Debuts